The present invention relates generally to methods of retooling a production line. Specifically, the invention relates to the swapping out of sizing apparatus on an extrusion line.
In the extrusion industry, as with most industries, it is desirable to minimize downtime as much as possible. When switching between product runs, it is typically necessary to shut down a production line for a number of hours in order to setup the next product. Apparatus has been designed to allow retooling of a line by sliding the sizing for a first product to one side of the extrusion line and bringing in the new sizing for a second product from the other side. Then, when switching to a third product, the sizing for the second product may be pulled back to the other side of the line. The sizing for the first product is retooled during the second product run, such that the tooling for the third product may simply be moved back into place.
One problem with this approach is that the sizing equipment requires a significant amount of space for retooling, and the sliding approach requires that amount of space on each side of the production line. Since there is often not a lot of free space in a manufacturing environment, it is desirable to find a way of retooling that minimizes the amount of space needed. Another problem with using the sliding approach in a limited area is that an operator may be forced to reach across the front sizing, which is in active operation on the line, in order to reach the back sizing for purposes of retooling and adjustments. This raises serious safety issues for the operator and the manufacturer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop a method for quickly, safely, and efficiently swapping out sizing apparatus in an extrusion line that requires a minimal amount of space on the production floor.
The present invention includes an extrusion line system capable of simultaneous running and retooling, only requiring the system downtime necessary for rotating into position and connecting the retooled sizing. The system utilizes an extrusion device to generate a flow of extruded product. A first production portion receives the flow of extruded product. The first production portion contains a first sizing apparatus to shape the flow of extruded product, and a first cooling device to cool the first sizing apparatus. A second production portion is located a distance from the extrusion device. The second portion includes a second sizing apparatus adapted to shape the flow of extruded product when placed in proper contact with the extrusion device, and a second cooling device. The invention utilizes a turret device having an upper surface adapted to rotate about a central point. The turret device has on its upper surface the first and second production portions. The production portions are positioned on the upper surface such that when the turret device is in one position the first production portion may be used with the extrusion device. When the turret device is in a second position, the second production portion may be used.
In an alternative embodiment, only one cooling device may be used that is adapted to detach from the system. In this case, only the first and second sizing devices would need to be included on the turret.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.